1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a pattern forming method of forming a thin film pattern on a base member, a wiring pattern forming method using the thin film pattern, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Related methods of manufacturing devices having minute wiring patterns, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, the photolithography method has been widely used, and device manufacturing methods using a liquid droplet ejecting method (an inkjet method) have also been of interest. When the minute wiring patterns are formed using the liquid droplet ejecting method, a method of patterning a lyophobic region and a lyophilic region on a base member 1n advance so as to enhance precision of the pattern line width and selectively arranging droplets on the lyophilic region has been suggested. Further, for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-282240, a technique of patterning a monolayer provided on a substrate by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method is disclosed.
However, the aforementioned related arts have the following disadvantages. According to the technology disclosed above, ultraviolet (UV) rays or an electronic beam is radiated onto the substrate to remove the monolayer from the substrate such that patterning is performed, which requires an expensive and large device.